Les Akatsukiens En Soirée
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Comment s'occupent les assassins de l'Akatsuki quand Pain et Konan ne sont pas là...


**[Les Akatsukiens En Boîte]**

Hello tout le monde ! Alors voilà mon tout premier One Shot sur l'Akatsuki, qui est je dois l'avouer à en mourir de rire, donc je me suis dis qu'il me devait d'en faire un, c'est alors que cette idée à émergée, hier, à 0h30 du matin, hallucinant non ? M'enfin bref, je vous laisse lire maintenant, en espérant que ça vous fasse rire !  
Bonne lecture à tous !

Tobi : j'ai une idée !  
Tout le reste de l'Akatsuki se retourna vers l'homme masqué (et qui n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs u_u !).  
Deidara : quel genre d'idée ?  
Tobi : et bien...puisque Pein n'est pas là, on pourrait sortir !  
Hidan : on est déjà dehors Tobi !  
Tobi : mais non ! Je parlais d'aller à une soirée ! Ou faire une fête ! Un truc dans l'genre !  
Kisame : ça c'est une bonne idée !  
Deidara : pour une fois qu'il en a...  
Kakuzu : et on ferait ça où ?  
Tobi : ch'ai pas...à vous de voir !  
Ils se plongèrent tous dans une profonde réflexion qu'est...ou passer une bonne soirée ?...  
Kisame : je crois bien que chacun à une petite idée là-dessus non ?  
Hidan : et ben on a qu'à chacun proposer où on aimerait bien passer cette soirée et on choisira la meilleur !  
Kisame : on fait comme ça ! Bon, ben on commence alors, et chacun son tour !  
Zetsu : une forêt.  
Tobi : à la plage !  
Itachi : la bibliothèque.  
Hidan : un cimetière.  
Kisame : ch'ui aussi pour la plage !  
Kakuzu : une banque.  
Deidara *hésite* : mmmh...  
Kisame : ben alors...parle !  
Deidara : roh ! Une seconde je réfléchie...moi j'dirais plutôt...une boîte de nuit !  
Zetsu : c'est quoi ça ?  
Hidan : ouais moi aussi ça me branche !  
Zetsu : c'est quoi ?  
Seul Itachi prit la peine de lui expliquer :  
Itachi : c'est un endroit ou on boit et on danse et on fait toutes sortes de conneries...en gros.  
Zetsu : alors ça m'branche aussi !  
Kisame : ouais moi aussi ! On va bien rigoler ! J'ai surtout hâte de voir Itachi saoul !  
Itachi : *regarde Kisame d'un aire meurtrier*  
Kisame : ah...non ! Je disais en faite que j'avais hâte de voir Tobi saoul ! Ma langue à fourché !  
Hidan : faut quand même dire qu'entre « Itachi » et « Tobi », c'est peut-être un p'tit peu plus qu'une langue qui fourche tu crois pas ?  
Deidara : bon ben on y va oui ou non ?  
Hidan : oui ! Mais on va où ?  
Deidara : -_^ ! *regard complice...avec qui ? Personne ne le sait U_U !*  
C'est alors que tout les Akatsukiens se dirigèrent vers... L' « Arouse Dancing Square » (traduction : « Place de la Dance Excitante » en gros)  
Deidara : on y est !  
Une fois entrés, la lumière rouge les aveugla, au point où Itachi activa son Sharingan pour y voir plus clair, il put observer touts ces gens en train de se déhancher sur la musique DJ (genre Dance Fluor, un peu David Guetta), et remarqua enfin un petit coin tranquille, près du bar, où il se dirigea et commanda un verre de rhum. Il s'assit à une table non loin de là en regardant amusé ses coéquipiers entrain se s' « éclater », Kisame et Tobi s'amusaient sur la piste de dance, Deidara se faisait « aborder » par des garçons plus où moins louches, Hidan draguait, Kakuzu s'en prenait à la serveuse, et enfin Zetsu faisait ami-ami avec le pot de Jasmin à coté de l'entrée.  
Un drôle de tableau, au sens propre du terme bien entendu.  
Un mini-tout-pitit rictus apparut alors sur ses lèvres fines et pâles.  
Il porta alors son attention au plus intéressant du groupe...Deidara.  
Il (ou plutôt elle) se faisait toujours accoster par les hommes en mal d'amour, et le pauvre en avait tellement marre qu'il failli à trois reprises prendre un kunai et se couper les cheveux direct, mais il y tenait trop, et puis il avait besoin de sa mèche pour cacher son œil...comment dire... « Malade » ? Oui, disons cela, à moins que ça ne vous aille pas ? Et bien je vais vous dire quelque chose moi...je m'en fiche de votre avis ! J'écris ce que je veux et pi c'est tout ! Point barre ! Vous êtes pas maitres de mon clavier non plus ! Manquerais plus qu'ça ! Non mais ! Et puis si vous voulez la suite autrement vous avez qu'à l'écrire vous-même ! Je suis pas votre bonniche hein ! Ni le nègre de votre imagination ! Roooh et puis ce passage il sert trop à rien ! Mais faut pas trop m'en demander non plus ! Il est 2h20 et mon lit devient de plus en plus séduisant !  
L'Uchiha alla donc secourir la belle princesse.  
Itachi : alors ! Vous avez l'air confuse...mademoiselle !  
Deidara : Teme ! J't'interdis d'm'appeler comme ça !  
Hidan : bien envoyé Itachi !  
Kisame *à Tobi* : regarde-moi ça ! On croirait vraiment qu'il le drague !  
Tobi : ouais t'as raison ! C'est franchement hilarant xD !  
Itachi : ne vous en faites pas...mademoiselle, ils ne vous embêteront plus !  
Deidara : c'est ça ouais...*boude*  
Même pas une minute après, un homme assez grand et assez jeune s'approcha du blond (...ou blonde...) et lui dit d'une voix suave et sensuelle :  
Homme : dis ma belle, ça te dirais de faire connaissance ? J'connais un super hôtel pas loin et pas trop che...  
Il ne put achever sa phrase car son regard avait croisé celui de l'Uchiha, un regard meurtrier, à faire glacer de la lave en fusion. L'homme alors terrifié partit, et raconta cette mésaventure à ses potes qui la racontèrent à d'autres potes etc., et donc plus personne ne tourna autour du blond (...ou blonde...).  
Hidan : wahh ! Alors là chapeau !  
Kisame : impressionnant !  
Tobi : t'es un vrai pro Itachi !  
Zetsu : ouais brav...O_O !  
Tous (à part Deidara et Itachi) : O_O !  
La source d'un tel étonnement fut bel et bien une bonne grosse pelle, roulée par Deidara à Itachi. C'était vrai qu'il y avait certains sous-entendus...mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ça soit aussi franc...tout de même !  
Kisame *reprenant ses esprits* : j'crois bien...que c'est ce qu'on peut appeler...le patin du siècle !  
Hidan : ça...c'est sure !  
Une fois séparés, le blond (...ou blonde...c'est bon j'arrête !) eut droit à un regard méga-super-ultra amoureux de la part du corbeau, qui allait à partir d'aujourd'hui devenir...« son » corbeau.  
Zetsu : c'est beau l'amour...  
...Ce fut la phrase de trop...  
Le tout nouveau couple péta la gueule à la plante parlante (qui aurais mieux fait de ne pas l'être, pour le coup) et réduit en cendre la boîte de nuit.  
Ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes...ayant apprit que c'était l'un des coins préférés de Pein et Konan...

L.S.D.B. : et voilà ! Je n'pense pas que ça à été très drôle, mais bon, c'est pas trop grave non plus !  
Philo : Dei x Ita, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !  
L.S.D.B. : ouais je sais, ça m'est venu comme ça !  
Deidara : je passe pour une fille Y.Y ! J'vais te tuer ! Te massacrer ! Te réduire en pâté pour Zetsu décapité ! - commence à courir derrière na-chan.  
Philo : c'est le prix à payer pour collaborer avec de dangereux criminels !  
Itachi : je dois faire quelque chose où pas ?  
Philo : étant donné qu'elle à la vie de ton frère et Naruto entre ses mains, je pense que tu peux l'aider oui u_u !  
Itachi : et elle me remboursera ?  
Philo : si elle ne le fait pas tu pourra toujours te ratrapper !  
Itachi : ook ! Mais j'veux quand même une garantie !  
Philoo : pas d'problème ! *lui tend un papier fraichement rédigé* veuillez signer ici je vous pris !  
Itachi : voilà ! J'y vais alors !  
*Itachi attrape le bras de son chéri et l'embrasse langoureusement, faisant ainsi passer la rage du blond (...ou blon [Philo : la ferme !]...)*  
L.S.D.B. : merci Itachi ! Merci infiniment !

Bon et bien au week-end prochain je vais dire ! Si je réussi à fa ire quelque chose de cohérent d'ici là !  
Et laissez des com's, positifs où négatifs TOUT me va !


End file.
